The Dark Knight vs The Templars
by knivez786
Summary: The League of Shadows and the templars join forces to conquer the world and only Altair,Ezio,Desmond,Bruce and Selina can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Knight vs The Templar's 

Chapter 1

A Deadly Alliance

April 2013

4 months has passed since Desmond used the orb to stop the end of the world his body is still in the grand temple.

A woman approaches Desmond's body "Desmond wake up your journey is not finished" Desmond slowly started to wake up "I'm alive how is this even possible… Lucy how did you end up here more so how are you even alive and also where the hell am i"

"You are in the Grand Temple don't you remember you used the orb to stop the end of the world after you activated it put your body into a comatose state so even though you looked like you were dead you were actually still alive and to answer your other question Desmond I am dead this is my spirit that you are looking at…. I need your help Desmond"

Tibet, Himalayas

A man in his 60's is sitting on a throne like chair the man is dressed in dark blue monk like robes he looks old and frail with long grey hair that went down to his shoulders.

One of his soldiers approaches him "Master Darkk there is a woman and a group of people are with her this lady says she has an offer that you can't refuse"

"Send her in lets hear what this woman has to offer me" Darkk says in a evil sinister voice

The woman enters the throne room and bows her head to the man on the throne "hello master darkk my name is laetitia England I am in charge of a company called abstergo industries but we also go under a different name we are templar's you are probably wondering what a templar is well to avoid a long explanation about our history we believe in that in order to achieve peace and harmony humanity must be controlled using any means necessary".

Ebeneezer Darkk just looked at the woman with an evil glare "What has this got to do with me why should I be interested in this"

The woman looks at the man with a smile on her face "well from what I have learned about your organization the league of shadows you restore balance to the world through the decimation of corrupt city's all around the world I want your organisation to help us control the world"

"Why should I help you what do I get out of giving my soldiers to help you conquer the world" responds Darkk

"I can give you one reason I have been told by my sources that that your best friend Ra's al Ghul was killed by a man named Bruce Wayne and that Bruce killed Ra's daughter Talia and her lover bane" said laetitia

"Why are you telling me this Bruce Wayne is dead he died in an explosion saving his precious Gotham city"

Laetitia laughed at the man sitting on the throne

"YOU DARE MOCK ME WOMAN DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM I AM EBENEEZER DARKK LEADER OF THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS YOU SHOULD FEAR ME"

"Calm down calm down you really think Bruce Wayne is dead" she pulls out a picture and gives the picture to Darkk the picture shows Bruce and selina walking through the streets of Florence "that picture was taken 2 days ago seems like you were wrong about Bruce Wayne being dead and the woman who is with him her name is selina Wayne that is his wife this is what I am offering I will bring Bruce Wayne to you and you help me conquer the world" laetitia responded with an evil smile

"Looks like we have a deal woman I will finally have my revenge on the batman" responded Darkk with a cold look on his face


	2. The 3 Assassins

The Dark Knight vs The Templar's 

Chapter 2 

The 3 Assassins

"Give me one good fucking reason why I should help you if anything you should be happy that the templar's are taking over since you are one of them" Desmond responded angrily

"I know you don't trust me after betraying you and using the assassins just so I could find the apple for vidic but if you don't help me the whole world will suffer. I am begging you Desmond I really need your help" Lucy pleaded

"Wait a minute what do you mean the whole world will suffer explain to me what is going on so badly that you need my help" said Desmond

" The templar's have gotten stronger they have joined forces with an organisation called the league of shadows legend has it that the league existed before the assassin order the league of shadows believe in purifying corrupt cities by killing all the citizens in the cities and then they repeat the process each time when corruption spreads to a city they deal with it like that legend has it that the league were responsible for the black plague and the sacking of Rome and now they have teamed up with the templar's so they can control the world with them if they succeed humanity is doomed" Lucy Responded

"MY GOD WHY DIDN'T THE ASSASSINS KNOW ABOUT THE LEAGUE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO" DESMOND RESPONDED ANGRILY

"Because they only showed every once in a while when a city would be so corrupt that it was at a point of no return kill everyone and then they would slip back into the shadows and do it again and repeat the process again and again for thousands of years"

Desmond sighed

"….Fine I will do it but let me tell you now I am not doing this for you I am doing this for the world now tell me where I should start"

Lucy smiled

"Thank you Desmond

Well first you can't do this alone that why i have found you some help I have found 4 people who will be able to help you take down the league and the templar's two of them are already here the other 2 you are gonna have to try recruiting them"

"Who are the 2 that are already here" asked Desmond

Lucy looked at him with a smirk on her face

"You actually know them very well Desmonds"

Suddenly a portal opened up and 2 young men stepped out of it

One of them looked 24 the other man looked 18

"HOLY SHIT Grandmaster Altair and Master Ezio"

Desmonds bowed to the both of them and then shook hands with both of them

Altair was in black and red assassin robes armed with his two hidden blades

Ezio was in his brotherhood robes

They both shook hands with Desmond

"Nice to meet you Desmond bloody hell you can see the similarities between you and Ezio so been told that you have a templar problem and you need mine and Ezio help with taking them down don't worry Lucy has already told us about the league and the templar's if anything I feel guilty that I didn't know about the league when i was in charge of the assassins all those years ago otherwise we wouldn't be having this problem right now" Altair said in his thick middle eastern accent

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you Desmond the day where I finally decided to hang up my blades and walk away from the order but looks like my job is not finished" laughed Ezio

"I know master last time I saw I was in a fucking coma and you went to find Altair hidden library" Desmond chuckled

"No need with the master title just call me Ezio"

"Same here" said Altair

"So Lucy what do we need to do first" asked Desmond

"Well first let catch you three up with the activities of the league in 2005 they tried to take down a place called Gotham city with intentions of their usual objective they planned to spread a poison through Gotham's water supply but they stopped by this man"

A computer on a pedestal pops up out of the floor and the screen lights up showing what appeared to be a man dressed as a bat

"This is the batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne when he was a young boy he saw his parents get murdered right in front of him and plus he also the owner of the most richest corporation in Gotham Wayne enterprise after he finished university he disappeared and went to Tibet from there he found a building in the mountains which was the league of shadows H.Q he was then trained by this man his name is ra's al ghul he was the original leader of the league of shadows apparently he was the leader since it was first formed"

Ezio scoffed

"That's impossible that would make him at least over a thousand years old maybe even older"

Ezio looked at Lucy

"Exactly Ezio he is thousands of years old"

All 3 assassins had stunned looks on their faces

"How is that even possible" asked Altair

"Ra's used something called the Lazarus pit apparently it has powers where it can restore your youth when you get old I don't how he found something like that but it did exist until the their h.q was blown up by Bruce apparently ra's tried to get Bruce to succeed him but Bruce refused because he only wanted to be trained in their fighting ways the Lazarus pit was destroyed in the explosion and then ra's died in a train explosion in Gotham when he tried to take over but Bruce stopped him after that the league was then run by two people called bane and Talia al ghul ra's daughter"

Two images pop up of bane and Talia

"Damn bane is massive he looks fucking scary what's the deal with the mask by the way" asked Desmond

"From what I know apparently he was protecting Talia and was beaten very badly the damage was so bad that he wore the mask to suppress the pain he beat the hell out of batman in their first encounter"

She then pulls up some security clips of their first fight in the sewers

Ezio Desmond and Altair could not believe the strength of this man and how he was kicking the shit out of batman so easily

"Holy shit that was something" said Desmond

"Bane and Talia are dead now they were killed by batman and this woman"

A photo of selina show up

"Her name is selina Wayne she is Bruce wife she was also went under the alias of cat woman she helped him stop them from destroying Gotham with a nuclear bomb Bruce then took the bomb and flew it away from Gotham and as you can guess it blew up but Bruce jumped out just before it exploded and started a new life with selina in Florence from what I have learned as well Ezio parents home is unoccupied to this very day so that can be your base of operations"

"I will say one thing Bruce Wayne wife is very sexy" said Ezio

"Well you are too late you horny bastard she is taken and plus don't you have a wife and 2 kids if your wife was with you now she would slap you for checking out another woman" Altair responded

Altair looked at Ezio with a grin while Desmond was laughing at Ezio

"What about you didn't you check out other girls or were you too busy giving blowjobs to your fellow assassins" Ezio responded

Ezio looked at Altair with a massive smirk on his face

"Very funny I wasn't like you shagging any woman that walks past because you couldn't keep it in your pants me I only had one woman in my life and that was Maria my wife and mother to my children while you had so many women heck I wouldn't be surprised if you had children from each of the women you shagged" Altair responded

Desmond was now trying to keep himself standing up after falling down in laughter

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND PLEASE" LUCY SHOUTED

"Sorry Lucy" Ezio apologised

"as I was saying the league is now under the leadership of this man ebeneezer Darkk he was ra's best friend they trained together and were like brothers to each other and he now knows about Bruce being alive because of this woman her name is laetitia England she is the current leader of the templar's and the man next to her in this photo is juhani otso berg he is from Finland former army man he was recruited by abstergo last year and is their best soldier there his skills are unbelievable don't underestimate him for a second. Now to the job at hand your job is to get Bruce and selina to join this mission because Bruce knows how to take down the league while you guys know how to take down the templar's" Lucy informed them

"One problem how do we get to Florence from here" asked Desmond

A portal opens up

"Go through that portal it will take you straight to Florence" replied Lucy

"One more thing what do I do with this"

Desmond picks up the apple

"I will lock it away so it can never be used again Desmond" said Lucy

"Good it is too dangerous to be used" said Ezio

Lucy nods her head at Ezio

" oh yeah desmond take this usb stick it has all the information that I just gave you show it to Bruce and Selina try and get them to join you 3 on this mission and also take this"

"What is it?"

"You'll know what to do with it when the time comes"

Desmond puts the object into his bag

"Ok let's do this guys"

All 3 assassins step through the portal


	3. Florence and the League

The Dark Knight vs The Templar's 

Chapter 3 

Florence and the league

"OH SHIT AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH"

All 3 assassins go flying out of the portal into the courtyard of the auditore house

"MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURT" shouts Desmond

It takes the 3 of them 5 mins for them to get their surroundings

"Where are we" asked Altair

"It worked we are in Florence and wait a minute ….. this is my family's home still looks the same even through all the years that have passed come on lets go inside" Ezio responded

Tibet, Himalayas

"Sensei get me my elite guards now and tell our men to get their weapons and armours on right now"

"Master Darkk how many soldiers are you taking with us to kill the batman" asked sensei

"All 150 of them that includes me, you and my elite guards"

"150 master do you think that is necessary it is only one man"

"ONE MAN ONE MAN THAT ONE MAN HAS KILLED MOST OF OUR MEMBERS INCLUDING OUR LEADERS THAT ONE MAN WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO US DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW GO ROUND UP MY MEN BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Yes master sorry master I won't question you again one more thing master how many of their soldiers are the templar's taking"

"THEY ARE TAKING 30 NOW GO!"

Sensei walks away to round up their soldiers

"My soldiers are ready to capture the batman why are you taking your soldiers master Darkk we made a deal to capture him and you help us take over the world" asked laetitia

"The reason woman is just in case your soldiers fail my men will take it from there don't underestimate Wayne for a second he is more dangerous than you think"

Sensei enters the room

"Master your elite are here shall I send them in"

"Yes send them in"

3 people enter the throne room they are armed and look like they have been in numerous battles

The 3 people bow to Darkk

"Woman let me introduce my elite guard to you

Lady Shiva

One of their greatest martial artists she is known to have mastered many different styles of martial arts even ancient styles she is also highly skilled in using samurai swords and will kill her opponent if she has the opportunity.

Maduvu 

He has mechanical claws of death and has killed many people with them by ripping their skin to shreds.

Razorburn 

He Specializes in hand to hand combat abilities and possesses great throwing abilities and wields two knives for weapons

And you have already met my second in command sensei he his highly skilled in martial arts and rivals me and my old friend he is also very insane he believes when it comes to killing people he believes it should be done like art

Sensei what about my soldiers are they ready"

"Yes master everything is ready for us to leave"

"Excellent all of you come with me"

They follow Darkk and leave the throne room what laetitia see next scares her 145 armed men dressed as ninja's Darkk addresses his army

"MY BROTHERS OUR MISSION IS TO CAPTURE A MAN WHO WE THOUGHT WAS DEAD THIS MAN HAS KILLED OUR LEADERS AND NOW WALKS THIS EARTH THINKING HE HAS FINISHED US OFF BUT WE ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN HIM WE WILL NEVER BE DESTROYED THIS MAN WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE NOW MY BROTHERS WE WILL HUNT THE BATMAN DOWN AND KILL HIM!"

Laetitia addresses her soldiers

"My fellow templar's we are near to taking over the world and close to making humanity bow down to us and making our beliefs the law of this world

MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US!"

Darkk looks to his army

"DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA

145 men chant

"DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA, DESHI BASARA!"

Florence, Italy

Ezio picks the lock on the door and enters with Altair and Desmond

"Let me light these fire lamps damn it is quite dusty here" says Desmond

"I am going to have a look around Altair you can have this room it belonged to my older brother and Desmond you can have this room it belonged to my younger brother"

"Thanks but where are you going" asked Desmond

"To my father's study just going to have a look around"

Ezio enters his fathers study

"Look at this even the books are still there as well surprised no one came into the house and took all these things"

He picks up some of the books from the shelf he picks another book and all of a sudden the bookshelf moves to one side revealing a staircase

"What is this….did father have this put in"

Ezio goes down the stairs and it leads to another room

What he see's next shocks him

He runs back up the stairs

"ALTAIR DESMOND COME HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

They head down to Giovanni's study

"What is it" Altair asked

"Go down those stairs and take a look" replied Ezio

Desmond and Altair go down the stairs

"Oh my god a weapons room"

The weapons room had hidden blades, throwing knives, medicine pouches, crossbows, smoke bombs and all sorts of assassin gear including female and male assassin robes

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT"Desmond shouted

"Ezio your father is a genius he must have made this for your family and was maybe even planning to use this house as headquarters for your fellow assassins" said Altair

"Oh yeah Desmond what is that thing that Lucy gave you" asked Ezio

Desmond pulls out the object out of his backpack

"I don't know let me see what it does" replied Desmond

He then clicks the switch on it and it lights up

"Ohhhhhh so that's what it does" says Altair

All 3 of them have a smile on their faces


	4. Meeting the Batman

Chapter 4 

Meeting the batman

Florence, Italy

8:30 pm

House of auditore

Altair, ezio and Desmond were arming themselves with all the necessary weapons that they needed which consisted of Throwing knives,Crossbows,Arrows,Smoke bombs,Swords,Poison arrows and pouches filled with bandages for injuries

"Desmond put this on" asked Ezio

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious now go put on your robes"

Desmond quickly changed into his blue and white assassin robes

The 3 assassins finish arming themselves

"Ezio Desmond do you mind if ask you something" asked Altair

"No go ahead what is it you need to ask" replied Desmond

"There is something I want to do when we meet the batman later"

"What is it that you want to do" replies Ezio

Altair then tells them and they discuss the subject for a while and agree on what Altair wants to do

"So where are we going to meet the Batman" asked Desmond

"Palazzo Vecchio it is best to meet him in a fair place I don't want him to come here the templar's and the league might be in Florence as well and I don't want them to know about this place" replies Ezio

"Good idea Ezio so you two ready" replied Altair

"Yeah we are" replied the both of them

"Okay then lets go meet the Batman" said Altair

PalazzoVecchioBellTower

10:00 pm

"Do you think it will work Desmond" asked Altair

"Oh definitely this will just take me a minute to set this up" replies Desmond

Desmond takes the object and sets it up he clicks the switch

"There we go now we wait" said Desmond

10:30 pm

Bruce and selina are walking through the streets of Florence after having dinner at a restaurant

Bruce is in his black suit and is clean shaven while selina is in a black shoulder length dress and the red lipstick o her lips

"It feels nice doesn't it Bruce having all this freedom from Gotham after all you have done for it taking down bane and surving a nuclear bomb blast" said selina

"I know it does feel nice selina I can finally just relax and not worry about anything and you know why I jumped out of the bat it is because I couldn't let you be alone starting a life without me you know that" replied Bruce

"That is why I love you Bruce Wayne you were always there for me no matter what" replied selina

She then pulls him into a passionate kiss

Selina then stops the kiss because of what she see's

"What is it" asked Bruce

Selina points towards the sky Bruce then turns and see's what selina is looking at it was the bat signal

"Looks like the batman isn't done just yet where is the signal coming from said selina

"Yeah you're right even the city of Florence needs the batman the signal I'm not so sure come on let's go home and suit up" replied Bruce

11:00pm

Bruce and selina arrive at the roof of the Palazzo Vecchio

"Altair he's here and he is with his wife as well" said Desmond

"Okay here take my stuff I only need my hidden blades" replied Altair

"What the hell is going on the bat signals not even in the sky no more as well Bruce" said Selina

"Yeah I know be on your guard we don't know who called for our help it could even be a trap" replied Bruce

"BRUCE BEHIND YOU"

The next thing Batman saw when he turned was a man in a hood jumping towards him from the top of the bell tower the man had his arm raised in the air with what appeared to be a blade coming from his wrist

YES READERS THE NEXT CHAPTER IS

BATMAN VS ALTAIR

WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN


	5. Batman vs Altair

Chapter 5 

Batman vs Altair 

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted Batman?

At that precise moment Altair's arm was coming down and the blade was coming down towards the batman.

Batman jumped back just in time to see his assailant land on his feet his opponent stand up and he looks him in the eye

Selina just watched the both of them looking at each other she looked at Altair even she knew that this guy looked tough the greatest assassin to ever walk the earth was about to take on the dark knight

"Who are you" asked Batman

The man didn't answer he just walked towards Batman

Batman braced himself for one of the toughest fights of his life batman threw a right punch but Altair dodged it he then tried a left punch but Altair dodged it again he then attempted to knee Altair but it was futile because he dodged it again Altair then quickly spun around batman and punched 3 times in the back Batman spun around and just missed Altair's blade from hitting his throat he pulls Altair's arm and at that opportunity he used his left knee to hit Altair in the hip at that moment Altair grabbed his hip in pain and Batman took the opportunity and threw 2 right punches that connected with Altair's face he throws a 3rd punch and it landed perfectly Altair then elbowed batman in the stomach and punched him twice in the chest with a flick of his wrists he pushes his arms towards batman just making the tip of the blade skim the armour at that moment batman grabbed Altair's left arm and gave him 2 heavy punches to the face Altair reeled back from the blow and smiled "smart move" thought Altair with blood falling from his eye he walked towards the batman flicking his wrists he got his blades ready and and then ran towards batman with batman doing the same batman then raised his hand into a fist running towards Altair he then threw the punch Altair caught it using his other arm Altair then uppercutted batman stunning him he then kicked him in the stomach bringing batman down onto his back he then calmly approached batman and pulled him up and punched him in the face repeatedly blood went flying from batman's mouth but batman then headbutted Altair stunning him then kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards

Altair then starts running towards the batman

"Let's end this Dark Knight" though Altair

"This guy does not let up…. okay fine have it your way I am going to end this right now" thought Batman

Ezio and Desmond are watching from the rooftop just amazed by this fight

"He is one crazy bastard right Ezio" says Desmond

"Yeah I know doing all this just to see what skills the batman possesses but he is giving him one hell of a fight look at Altair he is getting hit badly and then returns a more devastating blow on the batman….. Wait a minute what is she doing" replied Ezio

At that precise moment selina was pulling a gun out of her boot she started to lift it and was aiming it at Altair all of a sudden a throwing knife slices her hand and it knocks the gun out of it and the gun goes flying off the roof

"Shit who threw that" selina looked around trying to find out who threw the blade

"Nice throw Desmond" whispered Ezio

Batman was bracing himself to end the fight Altair was running towards him all of a sudden Altair slid under his legs Altair quickly stood up and kicked batman in the back of his knee's "aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh" Altair blades again touched the batman's throat and then Altair threw 6 very hard punches to Batman's face connecting each time which ended up cutting batman's eye and bust his lip Bruce stood up dazed he knew he had lost by this point "He is toying with me he is not using his blades on purpose" thought batman.

He staggered towards Altair and tried to throw a punch Altair then ducked and grabbed batman's ankle which resulted in batman falling onto his back Altair stood above him and brought his arm down towards batman the blade just stopping again for the last time an inch away from piercing batman's throat

"I win Batman"

WELL THERE YOU GO READERS IN ALL HONESTLY I THINK ALTAIR WOULD WIN I HOPED YOU LIKE HOW THE FIGHT WENT DOWN THIS WILL BE UPDATED AGAIN SOON


	6. Dark Creed

Chapter 6

Dark Creed

"Whoa" whispered Desmond

Ezio and Desmond looked at each other in shock at what they just saw and then looked back down towards Altair and Batman

Batman breathed heavily the blade still pointed at his neck he was trying to comprehend what just happened it wasn't that he got beat the fight reminded him of his first encounter with bane except this time he didn't have a broken spine. His assailant then retracted his blade and backed away from him, what he did next shocked the batman he stretched out his right arm Batman looked at him and then cautiously grabbed it the man pulled Batman up and looked him in the eye Selina then ran into Bruce's arms with a scared look on her face "let me look at you Bruce" said selina "I'm fine Selina it doesn't hurt that bad" replied Bruce "you have got some skill when it come to fighting Mr Wayne and I am guessing this is your wife" said the man in a heavy Arabian accent "yeah she is and how do you know who I am even more so who are you" replied Bruce

"You're a lucky man Mr Wayne she is very beautiful" replied the man dodging the question "thank you but you still haven't answered my question who are you" said Bruce "Miss Wayne it is a pleasure to meet you" "likewise but who are you" replied selina

The man looked up toward the top of the bell tower and raised his hand up in air towards the bell tower signalling his allies to come down 2 people then jumped down from the bell tower dressed similar to him and walked up next to him all 3 of them took their hoods off revealing their faces

"My name is Altair ibn-la'had the man to my right is Ezio auditore and the man to my left is Desmond miles" said Altair the 3 men then bowed to Batman and Selina and then stretched out their hands Bruce and Selina shook their hands "Mr Wayne we need your help with something?" said Altair "what do you need my help with and furthermore why did you attack me Altair" asked Batman "it is quite a long story you need to come with us so we can properly explain when it came to attacking you I wanted to see if you're as good at fighting as I have been told and I can tell you now you're very skilled when it comes to fighting" said Altair "why should I trust you 3?" asked batman "we are not your enemies Bruce you can trust us i promise if you come with us we will explain everything" replied Desmond "I think we should go with them Bruce I have a good feeling about these guys" said Selina. Bruce took a while to think about it and then decided to accept their help "fine i will go with you 3 but that does not mean I trust you" replied Batman.

The 3 assassin's looked at each other and nodded their heads to each other that was the first part of their mission done "well take these first and clean your wounds then we will go" said Ezio handing them some bandages and one of his throwing knives

Bruce then took off his cowl and Selina took off her mask she helped Bruce stop the bleeding from his wounds and then using the knife to cut the bandages bandaged his wounds

"Aren't you going to do anything about that" said Desmond pointing to Altair's bleeding left eye

"I will sort it out later" replied Altair "we should go back now it is midnight" said Desmond

Selina had just finished finished tending to Bruce's wounds while Altair had just finished putting on the last of his equipment Ezio then walked to the ledge and let himself fall into a pile of leaves "OH MY GOD WHAT HAS HE DONE" screamed Selina running to the ledge looking down and seeing Ezio standing there at the bottom Desmond and Altair looked at each other and laughed " "selina calm down he just did something called a leap of faith" said Altair who was trying to stop himself from laughing "your turn next Selina"said Bruce

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW I AM NOT DOING THAT IT LOOKS DANGEROUS!" replied Selina "yes you can" replied Bruce "you'll be fine" said Desmond "can we hurry up please we have to go already" said Ezio "SHUT UP EZIO GIVE ME A MINUTE" shouted Selina "this is crazy" she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath stood on the ledge and let herself fall and she landed perfectly into the leaves and there was Ezio offering his hand for her so he could pull her up "See now that wasn't so scary" said Ezio

"Shut up before I punch you one" replied selina accepting his hand and then walking past him

"She reminds me of Sofia" whispered Ezio with a smirk on his face

Desmond was next followed by Bruce and then Altair was last. All 5 of them started walking back to the Auditore house.


	7. Ambush

Chapter 7 

Ambush

"Impossible" said laetitia

180 people are watching from a distance the encounter between the batman and the assassins

"What is it woman?" said Ebeneezer "Those 3 men who are with the batman they are our enemies they are assassins and what is shocking is how 2 of them are in this world when 2 of them are dead. The man who fought batman he is the greatest assassin in history his name is Altair he died in 1257 the one with the ponytail his name is Ezio he is another one of their greats he died in 1524 and the 3rd man his name is Desmond Miles

Altair and Ezio are his ancestor's… we used this machine to look through the memories of Altair to find this object that would have helped us achieve our goals but then Desmond escaped and teamed up with the assassin brotherhood we tried to find track him down but he disappeared off the radar" said laetitia

"I want 10 templar's and ten of my soldiers to go capture the Batman and kill his allies as well do not let them leave the courtyard that is an order understand" said Ebeneezer Darkk

20 soldiers split up in to groups of 10 and start getting in position to trap the Batman and his allies

Ezio, Desmond and selina are walking away from the courtyard with Batman and Altair not far behind

"Where are you taking us" asked batman

"Ezio's house it is our base of operations you might even have to stay with us as well" replied Altair

"Well then we are going to have to get our stuff from our house also need to get Damian from the babysitter"

"Damian" replied Altair

Batman pulls out a picture from his utility belt and hands it to Altair the picture shows him selina and a baby boy in between them

"My son Damian Wayne he is mine and Selina's little bundle of joy I never thought I would be a father but I won't lie it is the best feeling ever Altair" said Batman with a smile on his face

"Congratulations my friend I wish you 3 happiness" replied Altair handing the picture back to Batman

Suddenly 20 people dressed as ninja's surround the group 10 of them have armbands with the abstergo logo and the templar cross on it

"THE LEAGUE!" shouted Batman

"TEMPLARS ARM YOURSELVES!" shouted Desmond

The 20 ninja's pull out samurai swords and start approaching them

Altair Ezio and Desmond pull out their swords ready to attack Desmond then takes off both hidden blades and gives one each to selina and batman

"He has a no killing rule Desmond" said selina

"Well he is going to have to throw that rule in the bin because these guys won't hesitate to kill us" replied Desmond

Batman holds the hidden blade in his hands contemplating whether to use it or not

"Use it if you want to get out of here alive Batman these aren't just your enemies the one's with the armbands are our enemies and they won't hesitate to kill you" said Ezio

Batman quickly thought it through and decided then

"I told myself I would never kill but if I want to get out of this alive I have no choice but to use this" thought Batman he then fixed the hidden blade on his left wrist with Selina doing the same the ninja's ran at them 7 of the ninja's went for the Batman slashing their swords at him he was able to dodge a few of the attacks until one of the ninja's was able to slash his armour the ninja tried it again but at that moment batman disarmed the ninja and then thrusted his hidden blade into the throat of the ninja killing him instantly he quickly pulled the hidden blade out of the ninja's throat while ducking another attack he then punched his attacker in the stomach and then used the samurai sword that was dropped by his dead opponent to repeatedly stab him in the heart he then snapped the necks of another 2 ninja's he only had 3 to deal with using his hidden blade and the samurai sword in his right hand he blocked their attacks he then sidestepped and with one swift punch he was able to knockout one of his opponents instantly and then using his hidden blade stabbed his unconscious opponent in the side of the head

"only 2 to go" thought batman and at that moment the 2 ninja's dropped dead with Ezio behind them pulling his hidden blades out of both of their throats "lets show them what happens when you fuck with the assassins and the Dark Knight" said Ezio standing side by side with the Batman they prepared themselves to eliminate some templar's who were now running at them.

Ezio was fast he was dodging their attacks quickly and fluidly using his hidden blades to slash their throats and gouged them in the eyes while Batman was dodging left and right from their attacks he then grabbed the wrists of one of the templar soldiers and made him repeatedly stab his fellow soldier in the stomach Batman then snapped the neck of the remaining templar and smiled at Ezio

Selina was busy dealing with 2 of the league's soldiers using her hidden blade she blocked their attacks then using the blade in her boot she jumped in the air and executed a roundhouse kick and was able to make a cut onto one of her opponents chest she then twisted her body in mid air in such a way she then was able to land behind her opponents and thrusted her hidden blade into the back of one of them killing him instantly the other soldier then quickly turned around and punched selina in the face bringing her down to the ground the soldier was bringing his sword down towards her with the intention of stabbing her until 2 throwing knives went flying into the soldiers eyes with Desmond then stabbing her opponent in the mouth 4 more ninja's ran at desmond using all the skills he had mastered from Ezio,Altair and Connor in the animus he used his sword to counter his opponents attacks he then uppercutted one of his opponents knocking his opponent back he then followed up with a kick to the stomach and then spun around bringing the sword to the right of his body cut off his opponents head in one swift move the 3 remaining ninja's came at him at the same time desmond jumped backwards landing on his back he quickly pulled out his crossbow loaded it with an arrow and fired it the arrow landed in one of the ninja's forehead the 2 remaining ninja's did not let up they brought their swords down towards desmond he quickly crawled backwards he was able to dodge one of the swords but the other one stabbed him in the side of the leg "aaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh" screamed Desmond grabbing his leg trying to fight through the pain he remembered his poison darts he aimed it at one of the ninja's and got him in the arm the ninja pulled the dart out but it was too late the poison took effect he then started losing his mind and then attacked his partner and stabbed him in the stomach a few seconds later he dropped dead Desmond got up slowly biting his collar to when a fresh wave of pain came his leg was bleeding badly but he got up and limped to help selina up who was trying to recover from that punch "you alright Selina" asked desmond "yeah thanks for the save damn that was one hard punch….. your leg are you alright" replied Selina who was still trying to get her surroundings "no not really but lets just focus on getting out of this alive" said desmond

Altair was dealing with the last 3 ninja's ducking their attacks he spun around and quickly stabbed one of them in the back only 2 were left now the ninja's turned around Altair kicked one of them in the balls and then quickly pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the head the last ninja was able to get a hit on Altair's shoulder

Altair then disarmed his opponent and punched his opponent stunning him altair then dropped his weapons to the floor and kicked his opponent in the back of his knee's his opponent fell to the floor Altair then grabbed his opponent and punched him in the face repeatedly beating him to death.

"RUN" SHOUTED ALTAIR

The 5 of them started running Desmond tried to move as fast as he could Selina was could see he was struggling she slowed down grabbing his left arm she put it around her shoulder batman then grabbed his other arm and helped him move as fast as they could

"GET AFTER THEM DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE" shouted Darkk

40 soldiers ran after them

"BERG CAPTURE BATMAN'S WIFE NOW JUST IN CASE THEY ESCAPE WE CAN USE HER AS A HOSTAGE AND KILL DESMOND MILES" shouted laetitia

Berg then jumped from the building and chased after Desmond and Selina

"GET UP ONTO THE ROOFS NOW" shouted Altair

"Will you be able to climb Desmond?" asked Bruce

"Yeah I should be able to" replied Desmond

The 5 of them quickly climbed the first building they saw

"Come on desmond move your ass" he repeated in his head he eventually was able get onto the roof and they carried on running Selina and Batman waited for Desmond so they could help him "I will be fine I will try and keep up" said Desmond

"How far is your home?" asked Batman "Not that far we should be coming to it soon" replied Ezio

Selina then ran right and Desmond followed her even though he was in pain using all the adrenaline in his body he kept up with her "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO GOING" shouted Ezio "SELINA HAS GONE TO GET OUR SON DAMIAN"shouted Batman the 40 ninja's were still after them while Berg was still on Desmond and Selina's tail "FOLLOW ME YOU TWO" shouted Ezio he then took a different way to the house

"WHY ARE WE GOING THIS WAY" shouted Altair

"WE CANT LET THEM KNOW WHERE THE HOUSE IS WE NEED TO LOSE THEM" replied Ezio

He then jumped onto another roof and then into the street followed by Altair and Batman and they ran through streets using this tactic they were outrunning the league and eventually lost them they were nearing the house Ezio then pulled out some keys from his pocket when they reached the house he quickly unlocked the metal door that led to the courtyard Altair and Batman ran through Ezio then quickly shut it and locked it he then quickly ran to the house door and opened the door and all 3 of them ran in and quickly shut the door behind them trying to catch their breaths "will selina and desmond be okay" asked batman "I don't know to be honest but I hope they can get here safely" replied Ezio

Meanwhile Desmond had caught up to Selina he then quickly glanced behind him and saw berg coming after them "SHIT SELINA WE HAVE TO RUN FASTER THE TEMPLAR'S STRONGEST SOLDIER IS ON OUR TAIL HOW FAR IS THE HOUSE!" shouted Desmond "Not that far we are nearly there now" replied Selina pointing to a massive house it was a white house with 3 floors she and desmond then jumped from the roof that they were on and landed on the wall of the house they quickly climbed up onto the roof of the house and then jumped down to the swimming pool area she then opened one of the sliding doors to the house and let Desmond in "Are you okay Desmond" "I will be fine selina just get the babysitter out of here and get Damian and quickly pack a suitcase while you are at it" replied Desmond. Selina then ran downstairs and quickly paid Natalia for looking after Damian and got her out of the house she quickly ran back up the stairs with baby Damian in her arms she handed him to Desmond and pulled out a suitcase from under the bed she quickly packed it with clothes and some of Bruce's equipment. Then all of a sudden their was a sound of glass breaking

"Shit Berg is here you carry on packing I will deal with him" Desmond the placed Damian down on the bed Damian smiled at him "I will see you in a bit Damian" said Desmond "Be careful Desmond and good luck….. Oh yeah Desmond here you go" said selina she then unclipped the hidden blade and handed it to Desmond. Desmond then ran out of the bedroom and slowly went down the stairs when he reached the bottom he slowly opened each door one by one and got his hidden blade ready and crept in slowly into each room he then entered the kitchen area slowly approaching the counter he had this weird feeling in his stomach then all of a sudden a pair of arms tried putting him in a sleeper hold using his legs he pushed himself backwards from the counter which ended up slamming berg into the fridge he then elbowed berg in the stomach and repeatedly punched him in the face Berg then dodged one of the punches and hit Desmond with a punch to the neck the impact of the punch dropped Desmond to the floor berg then kicked desmond in the hip it resulted in desmond coughing up blood he then pulled desmond to his feet and threw him across the counter with such force that desmond went flying into the cupboards he then calmly walked up to desmond and kicked him in the face desmond was bleeding from his eye "what have you got now assassin" laughed berg Desmond was pissed off Desmond then grabbed berg's ankle and pulled it berg fell desmond then grabbed berg by the front of his shirt collar and punched him in the face repeatedly with such force Berg then head butted desmond which dazed desmond a little bit Berg stood up and then charged desmond and tackled him to the floor Selina could hear the fighting downstairs she was worried about Desmond because of his leg injury as well but she knew she had to pack no matter what "come on Desmond kick the shit out of this guy" Berg then used a sharp piece of glass and stabbed Desmond in the leg where his wound was "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Desmond was grabbing his leg in pain Berg then raise his leg ready to stamp on Desmonds leg with the intention of breaking it using his good leg Desmond kicked Berg in the ankle he then grabbed a glass bottle that was near him and threw it at Bergs face which smashed on impact Berg grabbed his face in pain Desmond then saw in one of the open cupboards one of selina's handguns while Berg was distracted using all his energy he crawled to the cupboard and grabbed the gun and pointed it at Berg

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD" shouted Desmond he then fired 5 rounds into Bergs chest and 2 more into his head killing him

Desmond then just lied down on the floor he was so exhausted from the fight Selina then ran downstairs with Damian in her arms she saw Desmond lying on the kitchen floor and bergs dead body opposite him

"I win thanks to your gun" said Desmond with a smile

"Thank god he is still alive" thought Selina she then helped him slowly get to his feet and into a chair

"Here let me sort your leg out" said selina she flushed out the wound first "Damn that hurt" she then pulled out a medical kit and used tweezers to get any remaining bits of glass out of his leg and then used a needle and thread to stitch his leg "all done" said selina "thanks selina I can see why Wayne took a shine to you hand me that broom there" replied Desmond she then looked at him a bit puzzled but gave him the broom anyway he then pulled the stick out of the brush part and used it as a walking stick he slowly hoisted himself up and slowly limped

"Let me get my suitcase" she quickly ran upstairs while Desmond was holding Damian in his other arm she came back down quickly and pulling her suitcase and then took Damian out of Desmond's arms and they slowly walked out the front door and made their way to the Auditore house.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8

Reunion

Desmond and selina eventually reached the house Desmond was barely holding on he was on the verge of collapsing his injury had taken its toll on him Selina banged on the metal door Altair quickly ran and unlocked it she quickly rushed in pulling desmond in as Altair then put desmond's shoulder over his arm and dragged him inside and laid him down on the floor

Bruce ran to selina and hugged her and kissed her with a sleeping Damian in between them "are you alright how did you escape" asked Batman "it was desmond he saved my life berg had followed us all the way to our house desmond brought me some time to pack our things while he dealt with berg but he suffered for it at the same time berg stabbed him in his wound using the last of his energy Desmond grabbed one of the guns in our kitchen and killed berg I was able to stitch his leg but if anything it is a miracle he was even able to get me here he was barely holding on but he is one tough bastard"said Selina

Desmond started to wake up he recognized the room

"We made it thank god for that" said desmond "yeah you did" said Bruce he then helped Desmond up "thank you for protecting her and Damian" said Bruce

"It was nothing really but it is time we explained everything to you two about what is going on here have you got a laptop" Selina then unzipped the suitcase and looked through the clothes until she eventually found the laptop and loaded it up she then handed it to desmond

Desmond then grabbed the usb stick in his bag and plugged it in "he then loaded up the file and explained everything about the assassins, Altair and Ezio being from different places in history,using the animus, stopping the end of the world, the templar's and the league of shadows plans for the human race.

"Oh….. My….. God" said selina her mouth open in shock at what she just heard Bruce knew that this threat had to be stopped no matter what and that he had the help of 3 dangerous men whose only goal was to protect human freedom and he trusted them after what they did for him and selina "whats that file" asked Selina

Desmond then looked at Altair and Ezio with a concerned look he then clicked the file and then a video loaded up of Bane and Batman's first fight Bruce just stood there and watched the video while selina turned away from the moment that haunted her

"AH I WONDER WHAT WOULD BREAK FIRST YOUR SPIRIT OR YOUR BODY" SAID BANE he then lifted the batman and broke his spine "are you alright bruce" asked Ezio "yeah I am fine it is just when I watch that last bit it scares me a little bit I still remember how painful it was" replied batman

"Well at least you were able to take the crazy bastard down" said Desmond his stomach then groaned "damn all that fighting built up an appetite" said Desmond all 4 of them started laughing at him "luckily I brought food" said selina Ezio quickly ran down to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a bottle of white wine that had sat there all those years and some clean wine glasses he then headed back upstairs Selina then handed them their food while Ezio was pouring the white wine for the 4 of them except for Altair who was not allowed due to him being Muslim so Altair had a bottle of water instead

Batman raised his glass "salud" they then clinked their drinks together and enjoyed their food and just having general conversation Altair Desmond and ezio then individually explained everything that happened in their lives Selina started crying when she heard what happened to Altair's wife Maria and his son sef and Ezio father and brother's "They are just like me they both lost people they cared about but Ezio's story is so similar to mine he saw his family get murdered in front of him and took up this life to protect the innocent as well" thought Batman

"I think it is time we went to bed after the long day all of us have had" said Altair "You can have my parents room it is big enough for you 3" said Ezio

"Thank you all 3 of you for everything that you have done for us today" said Selina "you're welcome" replied Ezio Selina and Bruce then took their suitcase and Damian to the bedroom when they entered they were amazed at how beautiful it was "wow this room is stunning" said selina there was a king size bed and the walls were a dark red with black curtains the room was lit up with flame torches but it still looked amazing

Bruce and selina got changed into their nightwear and lied in the bed with a sleeping Damian in between them

"He is so beautiful isn't he Bruce" said Selina

"Yeah he is I didn't think I would ever be able to find someone like you and have children even but it was all worth it in the end" replied Bruce he then kissed selina

All of a sudden their door knocked "come in"

The door opened and the first thing they saw was a cot being pushed through by a shirtless Ezio even selina was impressed with Ezio's body he was built "I found this in one of the rooms while I was locking up I cleaned it up and put new blankets and pillows in it for Damian" said Ezio "thank you" Batman then placed a sleeping Damian in the cot "You two get some sleep now and Bruce here take this I thought you might be interested in this book" Ezio handed the book to Bruce "what's it about?" asked Bruce "it is a record of my father's life as an assassin" replied Ezio "I will definitely read it good night Ezio" said batman " I will see you two tomorrow" said Ezio leaving the room Batman then blew out the candles and lied down next to selina and went to sleep

Ezio walked back to his room when he was stopped by Altair "That is the first part of our mission done glad we were able to get him on our side" said Altair "I know right and to think all it took was a fight between you two and an ambush by the league" laughed Ezio who carried on walking to his bedroom.

All 5 of them went to sleep waiting for what the next day would bring.


	9. Training

Chapter 9 

Training

The 40 ninja's return to Master Darkk who has now taken his forces and set up base in the baptistery of Florence one ninja steps towards Darkk "My apologies master but they escaped and Miss England your soldier is dead we followed his trail to a house which I presume belongs to Wayne and all we found was your soldier's dead body" Darkk looks at the soldier and then all of a sudden grabs his sword and stabs his soldier in the stomach "TOMORROW WE WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THEM… NOW CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" shouted Darkk

The next day

8:30 am

Desmond gets up and changes into his normal clothes and limps to the door using his stick to help him move he leaves the room and grabs the keys to the front entrance of the house he then leaves and goes to get some things for everyone at the house

9:30 am

Everyone is awake "hey where is desmond" asked Bruce "he is not in his room" replied Ezio "no he isn't plus I just checked his room all his weapons are still in his room he hasn't even taken his hidden blades with him I wonder where he has gone" replied Bruce "what the hell does he think he is doing the league could be out there looking for us and he has left unarmed" said Altair

"But think about it like this if he went out there with weapons he would be arrested I say that we just wait till he comes back" said selina "fine but if he is not back in the next 15 mins I am going out there and looking for him" said Ezio

10:00pm

"I thought you said you were going to go find him" said selina "I am going now to find him and I am telling you now I am going to kill him when I find him" replied Ezio

He then walks out of the house and towards the front gate doors he opens it and a black Audi a4 is outside with desmond getting out of it Ezio walks up to desmond and punches him in the face "what the fuck was that for" said desmond "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" shouted Ezio "I went to go get some things that we would need and I brought Bruce's car from his house now help me bring these things in" "what is all this shit" asked Ezio they go inside the house and put everything down "what these are is clothes, food and various other things that we would need plus some of the league were out on the streets looking for us they were in plain clothing they have already been to Wayne's house because when I went in to look for the key's for the car berg's body wasn't there which mean's they have taken it I then tailed one of their soldiers who went into the baptistery of Florence and then he didn't come out after that which was weird" said Desmond "The baptistery if that soldier didn't come out afterwards that means they have made that place the base of their operations me and Ezio will go and have a look into it later let's see what we are up against" said Selina. Altair comes walking out of his room with all his weapons on him "hey desmond are you doing anything right now" asked Altair "no why what is it" replied Desmond "I want to do a bit of training and I need a sparring partner" "can I help you instead" asked Selina "are you sure" asked Altair "yeah I am plus I would like to learn the way you guys fight" said Selina "okay fine go with Ezio and get some hidden blades and some throwing knives from the weapons room I will be in the courtyard waiting for you" replied Altair "this should be interesting" whispered Bruce selina then went with Ezio to the weapons room "here are your hidden blades they are yours now and here are your throwing knives and here is Bruce's blades"

"Thanks Ezio well this should be fun" laughed selina

Ezio then follows her to the courtyard where Altair had just finished setting up targets while Bruce with Damian in his arms, Desmond, and Ezio were just standing there to see how selina would do against Altair Selina then clipped on her blades and prepared herself for a sparring session with Altair after 1 and half hours selina was able to fight in the assassin ways she was especially good at using her throwing knives she was able to land them on the targets and even Altair was having a hard time dodging her knives Altair and Selina were trying to catch their breaths "well done Selina you are very skilled and the way you were able to quickly learn various moves is very good as well" said Altair "thanks also you're a very good teacher" replied Selina she then takes damian out of Bruce's arms and goes inside to take a bath while Bruce was sparring with Ezio Bruce was able to counter most of Ezio's moves but he was able to land quite a few hits on Ezio with Ezio able to do the same on Bruce "These hidden blades are very good weapons they are silent, deadly and easy to hide" said Bruce "yeah they are good when an assassins joins the brotherhood their first weapon that they are given are hidden blades when it was first designed the wielder had to cut off a finger to fit the blade along the hand Altair only had 9 fingers when he died but since coming into this world for some reason he has 10 fingers then throughout the centuries the design of it changed and you didn't have to cut off a finger now and if you think about it you and selina are one of us except you haven't taken the oath" said Ezio "what's the oath" asked Bruce "the oath is the rules of the assassins it is what keeps the brotherhood alive it is our creed" said Desmond " The 3 main rules are as follows:

1. make sure innocent people are not harmed by your blade

2. Hide in plain sight merge with your surroundings

3. Never compromise the brotherhood if you are captured you must not reveal any information that could put the brotherhood in danger.

In the words of Altair our creed does not command us to be free; it commands us to be wise" said Desmond "nothing is true; everything is permitted" said Ezio

"What does that mean" asked Bruce "to say that nothing is true is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with the consequences whether right or wrong" "I understand now but what happens if you break the 3 laws" asked Bruce "I will tell you what happens" said Altair who had just finished taking a bath and was in a red t shirt with grey joggers and in his bare feet " well first may I just say I look weird wearing these this is the sort of stuff you people wear these days my god I miss 12th century Syria as I was saying I broke the 3 laws and I got punished for it I killed an innocent man and then my foolishness was seen by the templar's and they tailed me to masyaf where at that moment I didn't realise it at the time that I had brought the enemy to the front doors of our base I was punished my rank was stripped and my weapons were taken from me and I was then given a task of eliminating 9 high ranked templar officials and each one I killed I would move up a rank and al-Mualim would then give me one of my weapons back and would move my rank up bit by bit little did I know that he had a plan of his own it was a hard thing to do to kill the man who taught me and raised me and was even my father's teacher but I had no choice but to kill him and then I burned his body" said Altair "I am sorry" said Bruce

"it is alright to be honest I still pray for his soul to this very day even though he was my enemy I still consider him the greatest man I ever have learned from he moulded me into the assassin that I am today" said Altair with a smile on his face "thanks for the information I think Desmond and I can finish off from where Ezio left off now" said Bruce "okay Wayne lets go" said Desmond Ezio then went inside to take a bath Desmond wasn't doing too bad his movements were a bit slower because of his injury so Bruce was finding it a little easier to land some hits on him but at the same time Desmond was still able to hold his own against Bruce all that time in the animus had made him into a formidable fighter After 45 mins of sparring it ended a draw "to think you learnt to fight like that just by sitting in a machine and going through your ancestor's memories" laughed Bruce "yeah I know it helps when it comes to being an assassin come on lets go in and eat plus I stink so I need to take a bath and while we are at it we can make a plan for Ezio and Selina when they go to do surveillance on our enemies" replied Desmond.


	10. Joining The Brotherhood

Chapter 10

Joining The Brotherhood

5:00 pm

Bruce was in his room sitting on his bed with Damian in his lap while he was reading about Giovanni's Assassin days "This is amazing Giovanni's war with Rodrigo Borgia and Francesco De' Pazzi and the way he dealt with his soldiers and the help that he had from men like Lorenzo de' Medici… today Ezio got into a fight with Vierri de Pazzi again sometimes that boy annoys me with his crazy antics but I laugh at the same time he is just like me when I was his age but Vierri is a right little Shit who needs respect beaten into him he is just like his bastard father doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself and from what I have been told from Ezio the way he treats women is absolutely disgusting But eventually Ezio will have to stop messing around and will become one of us he will be an assassin just like me and his Brother Frederico he thinks it is just normal training to survive in this city at times but I know he will become a great assassin one day." Bruce stopped reading and just smiled he put the book down and started playing with Damian "Having fun you two" said selina who had just walked into the room while clipping her blades on "yeah we are I was just reading Giovanni's records to Damian isn't that right Damian he then lifted Damian and cradled him in his arms Damian smiles at him and laughs Did you know that the Auditore's knew men like Lorenzo de Medici and they even were friends with Leonardo de Vinci" said Bruce "wow that's amazing I wonder what Leonardo was like" said Selina who then gave Damian a kiss on the cheek " Ezio's Father was one hell of an assassin I would have liked to meet him if I had the opportunity to go back to Florence in those times even for a day I would like to meet Ezio father I think me and him would get along great…. anyway what have you been doing while I have been with Damian"asked Bruce

"Just been with Ezio and Desmond making a plan for tonight's mission and I did something with your cape as well" said Selina "what did you do with my cape" asked Bruce. Selina then showed him the cape which had a Dark grey assassin logo with a Dark grey Batman logo in the middle of it "what do you think" asked Selina "That looks amazing how you learn to do that" asked Bruce

"I am a woman of many talents Mr Wayne it actually wasn't that hard to be honest if I can sew a stitch I can definitely sew this onto a cape and it is what we are Bruce we are assassins all we need to do is take the oath" said selina "How do you know about the oath" asked Bruce "I overheard Ezio telling you about it think about it Bruce we are just like the 3 of them protecting innocent people from harm and making sure that people don't live in fear" said Selina " I know but I am just thinking about Damian what if he decides to take up a life like I did the life of an assassin I couldn't bare to see any harm come to him" said Bruce who was nearly on the brink of tears Selina the held Bruce's hands and looked at him "Now listen to me Bruce Damian will be just fine we can train him so that no harm comes to him and we will show him a path that will help shape his life in a good way I can tell you right now our son is a little fighter and we will always be there for him no matter what okay so don't cry honey I don't like seeing you upset" said selina she then pulls Bruce into a kiss

"Thanks selina you are always there for me no matter what" said Bruce "anytime you want to talk I am here for you but I need you to do a favour for me Bruce" asked Selina "what is it" asked Bruce "It's Altair I think something is bothering him I think he has been crying as well when I went to go see if he was okay he said he was fine but I could tell he wasn't can you please try and talk to him he looks like he needs a friend to talk to right now" said Selina " yeah sure where is he" asked Bruce "He is sitting on the roof just staring at the city" replied Selina Bruce then headed to the roof to see if Altair was okay Altair was just sitting there but he was not alone on his right arm he had a black eagle sitting on it and Altair was feeding him little bits of fish "I can see you are not alone" said Bruce "yeah thought I would have a bit of company say hello to Basir" said Altair Bruce then sat down next to Altair "what you been doing up here anyway and how did you tame an eagle" asked Bruce

"Just been looking at the city and when it comes to the eagle I had a natural talent when it came to taming them" replied Altair Basir then flew onto Bruce's left arm and sat there "See he like you already just feed him these eagles like fish" said Altair "He is quite an amazing creature" said Bruce stroking Basic's neck "Altair are you alright" asked Bruce "Yeah …. Yeah …. I'm fine" replied Altair in a hesitant tone "Altair you are the worst liar ever I can tell something is bothering you Selina told me to check on you you can talk to me what's wrong" asked Bruce "fine I will tell you when I watch you play with Damian it reminds me of when Sef was a baby and he grew up into a fine man he was funny, kind and always cared about other's Especially his family he had a wife and two daughters and what I am most upset about is his death he was killed and the man who murdered him told him that I was the one who ordered his death he was 29 when he died and when I tried to find out what happened I let my rage take control and it got the woman I loved killed" said Altair who tried holding back his tears but couldn't stop them

Bruce then put his hand on his friends shoulder "listen to me Altair I am sorry for what happened to your son what happened to him was brutal but I know that he is up there looking down at you right now knowing that his father avenged him and preserved the assassin order and restored it to it's former glory he knows that you are the greatest assassin to ever live Sef, Maria and Darim are in your heart always there for you when you need them okay my friend" Altair then wiped his tears and slowly smiled "Thanks Bruce I think I needed that" said Altair "anytime that's what friends are for they are their to help you through the good and bad times" replied Bruce " can I ask you something" asked Bruce "go ahead what is it" replied Altair "how did you die" asked Bruce "I …. There is a library underneath masyaf fortress except it isn't a library it is a vault I said my goodbyes to Darim and then locked myself in the vault I locked up the apple of Eden in it so that the Mongols couldn't get to it and it was to make sure that my future ancestors were the only one's who could and that person was Ezio after I locked it up I sat in this chair and then pulled out this disc type thing which contained that last moment of my life and then I took my last breath" replied Altair "That must have been hard to die alone" asked Bruce "It was but I died doing the only life I knew and I am proud of myself that I left this world with the assassin brotherhood in all it's glory" said Altair with a smile on his face "you should be you paved the way for future assassins like Giovanni and Ezio…. Altair the greatest assassin in history…..oh yeah I thought I should tell you that Me and selina want to join the assassin order and were hoping to take the oath before she leaves with Ezio to spy on our enemies can you do the induction" said Bruce "Another 2 assassins who I know will do the brotherhood proud The Dark Knight and the Catwoman I would be honoured to carry it out" said Altair

8:30 pm

"You ready to join the brotherhood" asked Bruce "Yeah but I am really nervous I have never done something like this before" replied Selina "neither have I but I know you will be just fine" said Bruce who then kissed her they then walk to the courtyard where Altair, Ezio and Desmond just standing there "Selina Bruce step forward" said Altair "let's begin…. Revere the blood of the innocent, Hide in plain sight merge with your surroundings, Never betray the creed we are the ones who have trusted you do not betray our trust Nothing is true Everything is permitted the wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words we work in the dark to serve the light we are assassins Nothing is true Everything is permitted" said Altair they then raised their fingers and Altair made a cut into one finger onto both of their right hands

Basir then screeched

"Welcome to the Brotherhood" said Ezio


	11. Surveillance

Chapter 11

Surveillance

9:15 pm

"Ezio come here" said Selina "what is it" asked Ezio "put this on your ear it is a earpiece so we can keep in contact" He puts it on "can you hear me" asked selina "yeah I can here come with me to the weapons room" replied Ezio she follows him down "to do this we are going to make sure that they don't know that we are there so we are going just take our hidden blades and a load of poison darts a I can tell you for sure that they will have guards watching the baptistery from various roofs they won't be standing outside the main entrances because it will look highly suspicious but before we go to the baptistery I have to do something personal after we have done what I need to do then from there we will head to the baptistery" said Ezio "here put these clothes on" said selina she then handed him a black jacket, black

t shirt and Black Jeans "in order to do this these clothes will help us walk through the dark and it will disguise us in the shadows without being detected" He then went to his room and changed into them while selina went to her room and changed into clothes identical to him they came out of their rooms and equipped their blades Ezio then fixed then modified Selina's blades and fitted the dart shooter on the inside of the blade "all you need to do is insert the dart, aim then pull the trigger the mechanism will then fire the dart it is basically like a gun" he then gave her 40 Darts and he picked up 40 as well "lets do this" said Selina " wait before you go selina take these goggles when you start your surveillance there is a button on the side that will take a picture of our opponents the photo will then automatically be sent to the laptop" said Bruce "thanks you ready Ezio" said Selina Ezio nodded "good luck you two" said Altair Bruce then kissed Selina "Be Careful" said Bruce

"I will" replied Selina they then left to carry out their mission "Allah protect them" whispered Altair

Streets of Florence

"Follow me I am going to show you something" said Ezio "Okay" replied Selina they then went through various streets and then Ezio came across a Flower Seller

(In Italian)

"Hello sir how can I help you today" "Hello I would like 3 Bouquets of flowers" The flower seller then handed Ezio and Selina the 3 bouquets and Ezio then paid him "thank you have a nice evening" said Ezio

"Your welcome sir have a nice evening as well"

Ezio then carried on walking with selina behind him

They then reached their destination and Ezio then walked up to certain spot with Selina next to him

"What is this place" asked Selina Ezio then took a breath and tried to hold the tears back "this is the exact spot where my Father and Brothers died Selina"

"Oh god I am sorry Ezio" they then laid the flowers down with Ezio crying "its okay I miss them Selina when I saw the executioner pull the leaver I ran to try and save them but I was stopped by the templar guards while Rodrigo Borgia and that traitorous Bastard Uberto Albberti just looked on with a smile that bastard didn't even feel guilty for betraying my father I then honoured my Father's last words he said you may take our lives this day but we will have yours in return then me and this very special girl that I loved her name was Christina she helped me get the bodies of my family and I then took the bodies to the river and placed each body next to each other in this one boat and then pushed the boat and let it float away I tracked down that bastard a few days later and cornered him I then stabbed him in the chest repeatedly and said to him that that I have avenged my family" said Ezio Selina had tears rolling down her face "oh god Ezio just hearing that makes me cry what happened to your family was unjustified and you avenged them and did them proud as well" "thank you selina for being with me for this when is the last time you prayed" "not for a long time" replied Selina they then put their hands together and closed their eyes

Ezio then begun

"Requiem aeternam dona eis, domine et Lux perpetua luceat eis

Raquiescant in pace Amen"

They then opened their eyes "Thank you Selina"

"Your welcome anytime you want to talk I am here for you" replied selina "come with me I have one more place to show you" said Ezio they then reached the place

"you see that bench there" said Ezio "yeah what about it" replied Selina "That is where I died Me, Sofia and my daughter Flavia and my son Marcello we went into the city to do some shopping I was 65 years old I had heart problems at the time I sat down on that bench while Sofia and went with our children to do the shopping then this young man sat next to me he started going on about how girls in Rome were much more beautiful than girls in Florence I then went to him saying I don't think Florence is the problem that's when it happened my chest started hurting the man then grabbed my hand and said courage old man it was then that I recognised who he was it was the angel of death he was in a form of another version of me he then nodded to me and said get some rest and then walked away I then turned and looked at Flavia she had a smile on her face and when I saw that I took my last breath but I was happy I died seeing her smile" "awwwwww that is so sweet and wow god sent the angel of death to help you in the last moments of your life" replied selina "yeah I know come on lets go complete this mission" replied Ezio

The Baptistery

Selina and Ezio climb onto a roof that is just a short distance away from the baptistery they slowly approach the edge of the roof "how many guards are there" asked Ezio "10 guards shit they are all on different roofs so they can keep an eye on each other how do you reckon we should do this Ezio" asked Selina "okay the way I see it this is what we are going to do all these guards are making sure they have got eyes on the main entrance Selina look a patrol has just come back they are still searching for us as I was saying we each take 5 guards but make sure none of them get the opportunity to raise the alarm remember just use the darts in 3,2,1 go".

Selina went to the left and jumped onto another roof while Ezio went right Selina then aimed her dart and got a guard in the neck from there she quickly ran past the guard while he was dying and fired another dart and got the next guard while Ezio was doing the same he had already taken out 4 of the guards and was snuck behind the last guard and fired a dart in the back of the neck

Selina meanwhile was on the last two guards she then quickly fired a dart and killed the 4th guard but at that moment the 5th guard turned around she then quickly grabbed one of the dead guards shurikens and threw it and got the 5th guard in the forehead and instantly killed him "fucking hell that was close Ezio can you hear me" "yeah where are you" asked Ezio "Just about to jump towards the baptistery" she jumps and climbs onto the roof of it slowly where Ezio is waiting for her "okay lets climb down slowly and let's see what we are up against" said Ezio they climbed down slowly to one of the windows and opened it they then saw it all selina then put on the goggles and started taking pictures "holy shit look how many there are and look at those 4 and look there is Darkk and laetitia" she then took pictures of

Lady Shiva, Maduvu, Razorburn, Sensei, Darkk and Laetitia and their army

Palazzo Auditore

Bruce then starts receiving the photos with Altair and Desmond next to him "Holy shit that is one massive army how many do you reckon there are" asked Desmond

"From what I can tell it looks about 150-160 soldiers including the templar's and if I am right these 4 here must be high ranked soldiers in the league" said Altair

"We have a hell of a fight on our hands" said Bruce

Baptistery

A ninja approaches Darkk and pulls him aside "Master I have just been outside 10 of the guards are dead I think they have been poisoned" "That means they are here shhhhh" replied Darkk he then glance at the corner of his eye and see's Selina and Ezio "listen round up 40 men and meet me outside" whispered Darkk

"Come on let's go selina" they then start leaving and start walking through the streets and that is when it happened 40 ninja's surrounded the 4 alleyways around them "oh shit" said Ezio they then got their hidden blades ready "well well well look who it is Selina and Ezio you must have a death wish to come right to our base if you were so desperate to die why didn't you just enter through the main entrance and it would have been done quickly you are going to regret this I am going to make you two suffer and then I will find your fellow assassins and I will put them through the worst torture of their lives but Bruce he will suffer the most for the death's of Ra's,Bane and Talia now my brother's kill them" "try it Motherfucker" said Ezio Ezio then grabbed Selina and quickly threw her to the top of a house wall "Run Selina" "I am not leaving you Ezio" replied Selina "YOU HAVE TO GO NOW RUN I WILL BE FINE" shouted Ezio "Goddammit stupid fool" said selina who then climbed the roof and ran with tears coming from her eyes 6 ninja's took out their samurai swords and chase after her while Ezio dealt with the remaining 34 ninja's

"Okay then who wants to die first …..Lets dance" said Ezio all of the ninja's went for him he dodged some of the attacks and then using his hidden blades he then stabbed some of the ninja's in the throat but it also cost him because some of the ninja's were able to make cut's into his body he was bleeding "come on Ezio don't give them a chance to kill you" he thought to himself "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH DIE YOU BASTARDS" he then fired one of his darts into one of the ninja's hip and it then resulted in the ninja hallucinating and ended up killing 5 of the guards " only 23 more to go" said Ezio Darkk then pulled out a wooden staff and whacked Ezio in the back of the head he then used the staff and whacked Ezio in the ribs repeatedly Ezio started to fall Darkk then spun around 360 degree's and brought the staff to Ezio's face while he was falling and with one swift hard blow he knocked him out "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOOLISH BOY EVEN HE COULDN'T BEAT ME NOW TAKE HIM WE ARE GONNA FORCE HIM TO ANSWER OUR QUESTION'S" shouted Darkk 2 ninja's then pull Ezio by his arms dragging him across the concrete floor meanwhile selina was in the middle of a fight she ducked her opponent's attacks and stabbed one of them in the stomach she then took his sword and then ran to one of her opponents she then flipped backwards which resulted in her foot kicking him in the chin and she then used her hidden blade and stabbed him under his chin and killed him using her samurai sword she countered her opponents attacks and then sidestepped one of them and threw him off the roof the height and impact of the fall killed him instantly she then grabbed 2 of the ninja's heads and used all her strength and tripped them up she then forced her opponents faces into the floor and broke their noses she then used both hidden blades and stabbed them in the back of the throat there was one ninja remaining she then copied a move from Altair she slid under her opponents legs and kicked him in the back of the knee's when he fell she snapped his neck and ran back to the house when she reached the roof of the house she jumped through one of the open windows that faced the courtyard.

"BRUCE,ALTAIR,DESMOND WHERE ARE YOU "screamed Selina Bruce ran to her and she fell to her knee's and cried "what's happened Selina" asked Bruce pulling her into a hug she sobbed "THEY HAVE GOT EZIO THEY HAVE GOT EZIO" screamed Selina tear's running down her cheek's


	12. Torture

Chapter 12

Torture

The league returns to the baptistery with an unconscious Ezio being dragged by his arms "who is that" asks laetitia Darkk then lifts Ezio head up "no way how did you get the bastard" asks laetitia "I saw him and Wayne's wife spying on us earlier so I surrounded them Wayne's wife escaped but the foolish boy tried to fight us off and now he is going to pay for it and let's see if we can get some answer's from him" replied Darkk.

The ninja's then take off Ezio's shirt and take all his weapons away from him they then tie his hands together and raise his arm's so they are pointing toward the ceiling they then proceed by lifting him up and pulling a rope so his body is hanging and his feet are dangling they then tie his feet so they are held down and are not able to move "Sensei wake him up" asks Darkk he then throw's sensei the wooden staff "My pleasure master" laughs sensei he approaches Ezio and then hits him across the face repeatedly "aaaaaagggghhhh WHERE AM I OH YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS" shouts Ezio "hahahahahahahahaha I don't think you are going anywhere assassin you are going to answer our questions if you don't I am going to put you through the worst experience of your life" replies Darkk "I am not telling you anything" replies Ezio Darkk then approaches Ezio and one of his soldier's then hands him a samurai sword "is that so if you don't answer my questions then you will regret it now where are your allies residing" asks Darkk "like I said I am not telling you anything" replies Ezio with a smirk "gag him" says sensei they then tie a cloth into Ezio's mouth Darkk then start's making cut's into Ezio's torso Ezio tried to scream but due to the gag in his mouth he could not blood was dripping from his body "now I am going to ask you again where are your allies" "go to hell also don't you care that you are spilling blood in a church" replies Ezio "no I don't now let's proceed" replies Darkk he then put's the gag back into Ezio's mouth and goes round to Ezio's back and start's making cut's into Ezio's back "aaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhh" scream's Ezio "this will be much easier if you just answer his question's assassin" says laetitia she then walks up to Ezio and pull's the gag out of Ezio's mouth "you assassin's think your ideal's are helping the world human freedom is a lie this world has gone to hell because of your lot countries are at war with each other, people are in poverty these idiotic people then elect these stupid leader's who have no idea how to run their country we are the future of the world we would have made this world a better place under our rule we could have prevented all this stuff from happening peace can only achieved through control and when we are done with you and your allies we will be in control of this world with the help of the league if we have to I will destroy cities full of corruption everyone will bow down to us and the father of understanding will guide us to our achievement" says laetitia "hahahahahahaha do you really believe that you fucking bitch let me just tell you now so you don't forget let this burn into your brain we will always be there to stop you our creed make's sure that the assassins will always live and you will not win this fight if I die today my allies will end all of you and when they are done with you lot they will kill the rest of the templar's and Darkk you are lucky that the league even exist to this day" says Ezio "how is the league lucky assassin" asks Darkk " If Altair had discovered your organisation back in the 12th century your order would have been destroyed you would have been a memory when people talked about the league they would only talk about the death of it at the hand's of the assassin's" Said Ezio Laetitia then grab's the staff out of Sensei's hands and hit's Ezio around the face blood then drip's from Ezio's head and goes down his eye and travel's down his body Ezio smirks "you're smiling now assassin but when we are done with you mark my word's you will regret not giving us answers" says Laetitia she then walk's away from Ezio Darkk then put's the sword down and take's the staff from laetitia he then start's hitting Ezio's body and then his face "give me answer's assassin and I will stop torturing you" he then stop's blood was falling from Ezio's face Ezio was breathing heavily "you are just going to kill me anyway and I am not telling you anything I have one question for you who are those 4 there" "my elite guard say hello to

Lady Shiva, Razorburn, Sensei and Maduvu now where was I oh that's it I am forcing you to answer our questions" he then hit's Ezio in the back of his knee's Ezio hold's the pain in a tear falls from his eye

"I will never betray the creed" says Ezio "well then let's carry on" says Sensei who then picks up the sword and start's making cut's into Ezio shoulder's and works his way up to the wrist's while Darkk was still hitting Ezio in the body all the way from his arms all to his torso Ezio was covered in blood

"My friend's please help me" thought Ezio


	13. Rescuing a Friend

Chapter 13

Rescuing a friend

Palazzo Auditore

Bruce and Selina were lying in their bed he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her towards him

"We will get him back Selina okay now please don't cry" said Bruce he kissed her on the cheek "I didn't want to leave him but he gave me no choice I knew as soon as I started running he would lose and be captured but he did it to protect me" replied Selina in a quiet voice a lone tear ran down her cheek " I know and I am grateful that he made sure that he put your safety first he is one hell of a friend and you and I both know that we don't leave our friend's behind okay so for now can you get some sleep you have been through a lot and I promise I will wake you when we have made a plan" said Bruce she then turned around onto her back and he kissed her

"Thank you Bruce" "Anytime now get some sleep" Half an hour later she fell asleep and Bruce then slipped out from under her slowly and left the bedroom "How is she" asked Desmond "Not good she is really upset about Ezio but she is asleep now but we now need to make a plan on how to get him back" replied Bruce.

The Baptistery

Ezio was unconscious he was bloody and beaten Darkk was about to take another swing at him with the staff and then stopped he then turned around and grabbed Ezio's Jacket he started looking through the pocket's and found what he was looking for "Woman can you get this thing working" asked Darkk "yeah I can" replied Laetitia she then fiddled with it and eventually got it working and fitted it onto Darkk Ear "just speak into it" said laetitia

Palazzo Auditore

Selina's microphone started beeping Bruce quickly ran and picked it up from the table "EZIO EZIO CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU ALRIGHT" shouted Bruce "Bruce Wayne it is about time we made contact" replied Darkk "Who are you and what have you done to Ezio" "This is Ebeneezer Darkk you are speaking to and well Ezio he can't exactly hear you right now he is unconscious you see the foolish boy tried to take on 34 soldiers now you and I both know how stupid that is to try something like that so I commend him for his bravery to take on 34 men and he was able to eliminate 11 of them and well you probably want to know what we did to him after" Altair and Desmond just looked on at Bruce

"what did you do to him" asked Bruce " he didn't answer our questions so we tortured him for answer's you should see him this is what happens when you try to take on a force that shouldn't be reckoned with"

Bruce then had an enraged look on his face he clenched his fists "oh you son of a bitch you just made the biggest mistake of your life" replied Bruce "Mr Wayne if you are trying to intimidate me well you are failing to do so this is what's going to happen you are going to come alone to the baptistery unarmed as well so we can finally meet you have 1 hour to get here and if you are not here I will finish torturing your friend to death you understand Mr Wayne" "fine I am coming" said Bruce "well well well Mr Wayne today is your lucky day your associate is regaining consciousness now would you like to speak to him" "yes I would" responded Bruce in an angry tone

(In Italian)

"Bruce….Bruce….Help…..me" asked Ezio in a weak voice "my friend are you alright" asked Bruce

"No I am not they are torturing me for answers…..I haven't told them anything…..how….is…..Selina

Is she safe did she make it home" asked Ezio "she made it home she is really upset for leaving you" replied Bruce

"Tell… her …it is not her fault" replied Ezio "I will tell her that but listen I am coming for you just hang on okay" said Bruce "no…don't they are just going to kill me and you anyway if anything I am most likely going to die from my wounds these are going to be my last words it was an honour to fight next to the batman and the Catwoman do the brotherhood proud and end these Bastards…..Goodbye Bruce" Said Ezio "I am coming for you Ezio I don't abandon my friend's" replied Bruce

Darkk then takes the microphone "you have 55 minutes you better hurry up Wayne" he then smacks Ezio across the face with the staff and disconnects the microphone

Bruce then grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MAN" shouted Bruce he was angry "what did the both of them say" asked Altair "They are torturing Ezio for answers and when he put Ezio on the microphone Ezio said not to come for him he says his wounds are so bad that he will end up dying from them Darkk then told me to come alone and unarmed I only have 55 mins otherwise he will finish torturing Ezio to death we need to come up with a plan fast" replied Bruce "Bruce behind you" said Altair

Bruce then turned and standing there was Selina crying "He is dying isn't he Bruce" asked Selina Bruce then pulled her into a hug "yes…..he…is I am sorry Selina" replied Bruce

"I have got an idea it is a long shot but if we do it right we can still save Ezio" said Desmond "what do you propose we do desmond" asked Selina

"Okay this is what we are going to do:

Altair and Bruce you are going into that baptistery and going to get Ezio and make sure you have your blades on you

I am going to fill 2 small bags with smoke bombs in each of them while you talk and distract Darkk I will then go to the roof and open the ceiling window and tie the 2 bags together and lower them slowly with a rope and then tie the rope onto something after I have done that you two have to be prepared because I can give you a signal when I am going to cut the rope when the bags hit the floor and rip open the bombs will go off after that happens Altair you use eagle vision and through the smoke grab Ezio and pull him out with Bruce and don't forget Ezio's weapons

Selina will be our getaway driver as soon as we get out she can drive us away because Darkk's army will still be distracted with the smoke"

"Sounds like a plan let's go get him back" said Selina

01:00 am

The Baptistery 

Bruce and Altair stand at the door's Bruce knocks on it

The door's open they both walk inside ninja's are standing in a line on either side the ninja's start chanting "DESHI BASARA DESHI BASARA DESHI BASARA DESHI BASARA" they approach the middle of the room where they see a man with his back turned "do you know what happens to people when they kill our leader's they pay for it with their lives Mr Wayne" Darkk then turns around and he doesn't look at Bruce he looks at the man standing next to him "Altair ibn-la'had from what I have heard you are the greatest assassin ever your skill's are unparallel even beating the famous Batman I thought I told you not to come alone and do not bring weapons"

"if I had know about the league all those years ago you would have been eliminated as well now where is Ezio" replies Altair Darkk just smiles and look's to his right at a group of his soldier's and nods at them they then move apart 2 of them then grab Ezio's arm's and pull him towards Darkk and onto his knee's Altair and Bruce see a beaten and bloodied Ezio his wound's were horrifying to look at knife wound's all over his body spilling out blood and both of them tried not to show their anger at what Darkk had done to him "YOU PSYCHOTIC SON OF A BITCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" shouted Bruce

"EZIO EZIO CAN YOU HEAR ME" shouted Altair

Ezio looks up all he see's is blurred images Darkk then grab's his wooden staff and hit's Ezio again in the face making Ezio hit the floor and knocking him out

"Selina can you hear me" asks Desmond who was had just opened the window and started lowering the bag's of smoke bomb's "Yeah I can what's going on" replied Selina who was sitting in the car waiting for the 4 of them to come "it is bad Selina really bad they have fucked Ezio up badly he is completely covered in blood his wound's I can't describe them to you how did he survive all that" said Desmond "damn it just try and get the smoke bomb's done and let's get the poor kid out of there" said selina tear's filling her eye's

"For God's sake have some mercy you have already put him through enough" said Bruce "Why should he stop this is what happens when you don't give information …..Oh my god no don't tell me Mr Wayne that you are one of them you believe in their stupid oath their creed is a lie and I am guessing that slutty wife of yours is one of them as well I thought Mr Wayne that you would pick up a girl with more class than her Selina is just a slut who would open her leg's for any man that she see's" said Laetitia "SHUT THE FUCK UP MY WIFE HAS MORE CLASS THAN YOU SHE IS LOYAL,BEAUTIFUL,KIND AND LOVING SO I WOULD WATCH YOUR MOUTH IF I WERE YOU" shouted Bruce

Altair glanced to the ceiling he saw Desmond signalling him to get ready Darkk then signalled his Elite guard they then stood next to him and got their weapons ready to kill Altair and Bruce

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Altair "why not I finally have the opportunity to kill all 3 of you and when I am done I will kill Desmond and Selina and then the Templar's and the League will rule the world"

"I think we'll be leaving now right Bruce" said Altair

Every soldier in the room then pulled their sword's out to kill them "yeah I think now it is time to leave we just need to take Ezio with us as well" replied Bruce

"You 2 are deluded if you think you are leaving this place alive now kill them" said Darkk

"Selina park by the door's in 3,2,1" Desmond then cut's the rope the bag's of smoke bombs fall and explode the room is covered in smoke

"WHAT'S HAPPENING DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE" shouted Darkk

"GET EZIO'S WEAPON'S BRUCE" shouted Altair he then used eagle vision and saw Darkk in the smoke Altair then rocked him with a right punch sending Darkk to the he then pulled Ezio's body "RUN BRUCE RUN WE HAVE TO GO" "I AM COMING ALTAIR" he then quickly grabbed Ezio's weapon's and then they went outside the car waiting right outside the door's with selina behind the wheel and Desmond in the front holding Damian Altair and Bruce pull Ezio into the Back Seat "OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO HIM" screamed Selina crying "Selina we have to get to the hospital now he is dying floor it Selina" said Bruce

Selina then hit the accelerator and drove as fast she could swerving in and out of traffic she then skidded the car around the corner and floored it down the main road using every bit of power the black a4 gave her she flew past the traffic and the reached the A&E department of the hospital "here take Damian" said Desmond handing him to her he then got out of the car and helped Altair and Bruce lift Ezio

(In Italian)

"HELP US HELP US OUR FRIEND IS HURT" shouted Bruce a doctor quickly run's to them and put's Ezio on a medical bed "what happened to him" asked the doctor "a fight that got out of control" replied Bruce "we have to get him into surgery now" said the doctor "what's his name and how old is he" asked the doctor "Giovanni Vinci he is 18 year's old" replied Bruce "we'll take it from here sir" said the doctor pushing Ezio's bed with a few of the nurses they then took him into surgery

"Please God don't let him die" said Selina holding Damian to her chest and crying Bruce held her one lone tear fell from Bruce's face he couldn't imagine what Ezio went through "we need you Ezio" thought Desmond "We can't do this without you" whispered Altair.

The surgeon's stop the bleeding and start trying to stitch his wounds "what the hell did this kid go through" said the surgeon the heart monitor line's then go flat "HE IS FLATLINING HE IS FLATLINING" shouted one of the nurses "GIVE ME THE DEFRIBILATOR" shouted the surgeon

"Ready" "clear" he jolt's Ezio's chest


End file.
